injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Injustice: Year Two Issue 2
Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Issue 2 (Released Feb. 12, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Chapter 3 (Released Feb. 11, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Chapter 4 (Released Feb. 25, 2014) Recap Chapter Three: Protection At the center of the Universe on Oa, the Guardians of the Universe question Ganthet over what is troubling him. Ganthet reveals he has been observing Earth and tells them of the power shift that has taken place on the planet. Though the other Guardians write it off as one planet, but Ganthet reminds them of the many heroes and events that have originated from Earth, as well as the fact it is often a focal point for universe spanning crises. Ganthet advises his brothers that ignoring this new event would be a risk to themselves. Another Guardian asks if he has sought word from Hal Jordan, their Green Lantern on Earth. Ganthet is silent before revealing that Jordan is very close to the event in question and believes that they should investigate further. Ganthet then suggests that they bring in the second Earth-bound Green Lantern: Guy Gardner. When Ganthet reveals he believes Superman is trying to seize power on Earth, Guy laughs in his face in disbelief. Ganthet then reveals that Kyle Rayner is missing and his ring was destroyed. After telling Guy that Kyle was heading for Earth before he disappeared, Guy immediately wants to leave but Ganthet tells him he will be accompanied to Earth. On Earth, Hal Jordan test plane is about to crash but he uses his ring to safely land the plane, surprising Carol Ferris, since he never wears his ring when flying a plane. Though Hal just tries to brush it off as being pragmatic, Carol tells him it's alright to admit if he's afraid. On the Watchtower, Superman is by the comatose Wonder Woman when he contacts Hal, informing him of Congress's plans to shut down the government. When Hal asks him what he wants him to do, Superman tells him to convince them not to. Hal is worried about that level of interference but Superman tells him that it is his duty as the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 and that he is not interfering but protecting. Hal finds that hard to argue with. He next asks how Diana is and Superman reveals that the doctor's don't when she'll wake up. When Hal asks if Superman will accompany him to Congress, Superman tells him he's still too angry but is sending the Flash in his place. At Congress, Flash interrupts the speaker from shutting down the government and Hal seals the chamber doors shut, telling them all that no one leaves. Chapter Four: Duty In the Tower of Fate, the still recovering Bruce Wayne hears his cellphone ringing, and asks the nearby Doctor Fate if his tower gets cellphone reception. The Doctor only cryptically replies before taking his leave. Zatanna attempts to joke it off, but Alfred tells his master he will not answer the phone. Though Bruce tries to tell Alfred who it is, Alfred already knows and tells him the call be diverted. In an unknown location in Gotham City, Oracle answers the call from the President, introducing herself with Black Canary close by. The President asks for Batman's condition and she informs him that while he's alive, his encounter with Superman has left him in bad shape and that while he can't help him, they can. The President admits that he can't put any faith in a 'faceless voice' but Oracle assures him that they are working with Batman and that the Dark Knight has given them the potential means to bring down Superman's growing Regime. When she asks again what the situation is, the President informs her that Superman's forces have taken Congress. At Congress, Green Lantern is harshly chastising the council members, and while they try to argue with him he quickly shuts them down and forces them to resolve the unstable government situation. On the Watchtower, Superman greets Wonder Woman's mother, the queen of the Amazons Hippolyta. Though he tells her that their doctors say they can't do anything for her, Hippolyta is confidant the gods of her island can heal Diana. Suddenly, the Watchtower's alarms go off and when Superman demands to know what is happening, robin informs him he has a 'guest': Sinestro. Superman orders Hippolyta to take Diana to t6he teleporters before flying outside the station and tackling Sinestro straight into the moon, cracking it. Superman prepares to pummel Sinestro some more when the alien warlord informs him that 'they' are coming and would see his world returned to the 'chaos that was consuming it'. At Congress, the senate votes not to shut the government down, and Hal and the Flash begin to take their leave, only to be greeted by a large battalion of armed forces. Before anything can happen, the two are confronted by Guy Gardner and Ganthet. The Guardian tells Hal to take him to Superman. Featured Characters *Guardians of the Universe (First Appearance) *Ganthet (First Appearance) *Guy Gardner (First Appearance) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Carol Ferris (First Appearance) *Superman *Wonder Woman *The Flash *Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *Doctor Fate (First Appearance) *Zatanna *Oracle (First Physical Appearance) *President of the United States *Black Canary *Hippolyta (First Appearance) *Amazons (First Appearance) *Robin *Sinestro Title "No Evil Shall Escape Their Sight". Cover Gallery Textless INJUSTICE YEAR TWO 2.jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Print b53f3d9aced4dfacdf9df12ef57b451e_xl.jpg|2nd Print/Variant Cover Digital 3635936-screen+shot+2014-02-11+at+9.28.31+am.png|Chapter 3 3662520-04.jpg|Chapter 4 Category:Other Media Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Storyline Category:Year Two